At the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time
by RuthlessXenomorph
Summary: Naruto doesn't really hang out with the best of people, his relationship is crap, and he craves some excitement. Everything has become too easy and too boring...where did the fun go? (Includes Yaoi) For the readers...I appologize if it says it's under NaruHina, I have tried to fix it, it obviously won't work. So, now you know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ~ 1

I received another text from Sai as I was on my way home from Circus Circus. I didn't really feel like replying, so I just stuck it back into my pocket. With a sigh, I unlocked the door and slammed it shut. I heard a moan and stopped dead in my tracks. Only then did I remember that I had a beautiful girlfriend who agreed to sleep over at my house after weeks of asking. Then I just ditched her to hang with the guys at the Adventure Dome. I smacked my face and quietly made my way to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror, wondering where the excitement in my life went. It just left, leaving me craving for it once again. Not to say that Hinata isn't fun or anything, it's something else. I wanted to try something new. Something different. Something that would give me that, what it seemed like, high again.

My phone vibrated again. I checked it. It was Gaara this time. _Hey, you okay?_ That Gaara, always worrying about other people instead of himself. It made me smile. _Yeah, why do you ask?_ I turned on the sink and splashed water in my face. _Well, it's just; you left in kind of a mopey way. Did you want to do something else? I told you we didn't have to go to the Adventure Dome. _I chuckled. _No, don't worry, nothing's wrong. Really. I've just been so bored lately. I was hoping for a little more excitement is all. _I sat on the toilet seat and waited for the next text. _Are you doing anything tomorrow? Maybe we could hang again? _This was something different; usually _I_ was the one to ask _Gaara_ that question. _Sure, where we meeting?_ – _I'll pick you up from your house around noon. ^_^ _That wasn't totally answering my question, but whatever. It was Gaara. I could trust him with anything. _Alright then, it's settled. :) _

I tiptoed to my bedroom and slithered into bed without worrying about my shoes or clothes. Hinata was asleep on the couch. I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I smashed it to pieces when I slammed my hand on top of it. "Damn, not again," I murmured. Hinata stood in the doorway, giving me the scariest look. I sat up, readying for a lecture. Surprisingly she didn't start rambling until I stood up to walk out of the room. "What's the matter with you? You beg me to come over, and when I do, you leave!? 'Oh, it'll only be for a few minutes! My phone's dead, I have to tell them myself!' What a load of crap! How long is this going to go on for? You ask me to do things, I do them, and you just blow me off!" I sighed while grabbing my hat. "We'll continue this later." Then I walked out the door, leaving her gasping and eyes full of rage.

Gaara sat in his red mustang just outside of the yard. Somehow, excitement began building up. I slid across the hood and hopped in the passenger seat. Gaara just looked at me for a second, then put his foot on the accelerator and put it in drive. We zipped through the streets. I asked, "Where is everybody?" "Don't know, it was packed a few minutes ago." As we got further into town, the number of cars seen decreased dramatically. We stopped at a casino. "The Casino? You think _this_ is exciting?" He gave me a smirk, "Stay in the car." He left, and when he returned several minutes later, he gestured me in. I walked with him to the slot machines. Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, and Neji were waiting for us there. "Hey guys." "What's up bro?" Kiba said all cool-like. Neji slid his arm across my shoulders, "You ready for this, man?" There was sarcasm in his voice for some reason, but there was complete and utter seriousness in his eyes. I hesitated before nodding.

Sasuke led us into the men's bathroom. "What's going on?" I started getting nervous. "Look, dude, you don't like the regular crap we do together, fine. But you're not going to wimp out of this one, alright?" Kiba pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. My eyes widened. "What? No, we can't-" "What the hell did I just say!?" "Look man, we're not twenty-one." "And yet we can sit at the slot machines without a second glance," Neji cut in. "I don't care, that's different. Gambling or breaking minor rules doesn't screw with your health." "Not your physical health anyway." Sasuke stated. "Look guys, you're cool and everything, but if you're going to drink, I'm out. Not only that, but I'm surprised at you Gaara! I know you're capable of doing many stupid things, but to do something so degrading-?" "Whoa, calm down Naruto!" Lee tapped my shoulder. "We weren't going to drink this."

I eased up, "Oh, sorry Gaara." "Heh, that' alright." "Well, if you weren't going to drink it, what were you planning to do with it?" Lee smiled wide. Neji gave Kiba a rag. "Hey, you bring it?" "Yup." Lee handed Kiba a lighter. He stuffed the rag into the bottle and lit the end of it on fire. "This is severely messed up, and we could go to prison for it, but you wanted excitement, and now you're going to get it." I looked at Gaara, worried. He shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't mess with our health." Kiba stepped into the doorway and tossed it at the machines. The people scrambled like ants. The fire blazed everywhere. All the guys were laughing their asses off while I was horrified. We made it to Gaara's car, and all fit, and drove off without anyone really noticing.

I took a breath, "What the hell was that!? We're going to get caught you know? They have security cameras for a reason." "I told you he didn't see," Sasuke laughed. Lee held out his cell phone, "I hacked into them, stopping them and restarting them immediately after Kiba threw the Molotov. It was a mere second, if that." "Someone could've gotten hurt." "But no one did. Besides, didn't you get the rush you were looking for? Anyway, it's not like we'll be doing _that _again." Gaara said calmly. I chuckled, "Well, that was a _little_ fun, I do have to admit." We blared our music and yelled, just to annoy other people, (that didn't seem to be anywhere in sight) until we got to the perfect Cliffside to see the sunset.

After the sun had set, Neji and Lee headed out, taking a bus home. Sai and Sasuke were joking about something next to the trees and Kiba gave me a 'bros-hug,' as he likes to call it, before he left too. It began to get a little chilly, so Gaara and I sat in his car, waiting for the other two idiots to get in after us. It turns out that that's too much thinking for them, so they stayed in the cold yammering away. I remember the last time this happened. It was the same deal, excluding the Molotov at the casino thing. Gaara and I passed the time by talking about everything. That's when we turned into close friends. I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge it; he'd keep an open mind and listen to every word. I swear, if he was a woman, I would date him in a heartbeat.

An hour passed and Sai and Sasuke had somehow disappeared. Gaara texted Sasuke. He said that Sai was walking him home; they were going to play video games and Sai would go home late, worrying his mother to death for no apparent reason. "Well, I guess that means we can leave then." Gaara smiled and put the keys in the ignition. It wouldn't start. Gaara tried over and over, and still nothing. I think he dropped the f-bomb under his breath. That'd be the first time I'd ever heard him cuss. "Great. I guess we're stuck here for the night." He sighed. "Well, can't we just walk to the nearest building?" "The nearest building is an hour's walk from here. Sai and Sasuke, luckies. They probably started walking right before it began getting cold." We sat in the back seat, close but not too close. Just enough so we wouldn't freeze to death. "So, how's it going with you and Hinata?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, I don't know. She's just really naggy. Heh, she reminds me of my mother." Gaara laughed.

He began shivering. I looked around for something to warm him. "If you're looking for warmth, you're out of luck. There's nothing in here to use. I'm a little obsessive that way. I like my car to be nice and tidy, with nothing taking up space." I smiled, but I was worried. If he's really that cold, I'm going to have to push the awkwardness button. I slid close to him, planting myself against his body and wrapping my arms around him. He froze for a few seconds, and then looked at me. I didn't dare look at him. I kept my eyes searching for something interesting to stare at out the windshield. After some time had passed, he tapped my chest saying, "Okay, I'm warm now." I nodded and returned to my original position. I was in kind of a mix. If I'm "so-in-love" with Hinata, why did cuddling with Gaara feel so right? I don't know, I'm just not going to think about that…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter ~ 2

I gazed out the window, letting my feelings and thoughts settle. I glanced over at Gaara, he was asleep. He looked so peaceful. Usually he's caring and unreadable. I continued my stargazing. Only until the thought crossed my mind of how soft Gaara's lips looked. I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath. Trying to erase that thought. I shouldn't be thinking about my best friend in this way. Especially since I have a girlfriend already. My heartbeat began speeding up a little. I glanced over at Gaara again. This time I stared, examining him. What most would call "checking him out." I steadily, slowly, and silently crept next to him. I couldn't take my eyes off of his face. It looked so soft and touchable. _He_ looked touchable. "Wait, what am I thinking? This is my best friend!"

I grabbed my hair and felt like ripping it out. After my spasm attack, I viewed him again while moving some hair out of the way of his eyes. I ran my hand along the side of his face. Taking in the moment and memorizing the touch of his skin. I gently, greedily, reached my arms around his body and gradually pulled him close to me. His head lay on my shoulder. I inhale slowly, breathing him in. He smelled so good. Sort of sweet and that kind of smell where it has you craving for it. My heart started racing and my hands got sweaty. I held him tightly and I started to get this feeling. A good feeling. I then realized I was getting horney, and gently set him back down. What the hell is the matter with me? Getting horney over my best friend, who's a guy! Okay, I think I decided I was straight when I was about five.

I quickly thought of something that would turn me off. Hinata's nagging, that did the trick! I sat comfortably next to him while running my fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but touch him. He's so freaking touchable! I suddenly got the urge again. Damn it! Why does Gaara turn me on so much? Hinata nagging, hmm, that Molotov thing. Okay, better now. I looked at his face, his soft, innocent face. I, once again, pulled him close. This time not so close. I used my right hand to hold his head. I slowly brought my face closer, and closer. Then our lips met. Wow, what a rush! As soon as I parted, I wanted more. How greedy of me. Wanting to take advantage of my best friend while he's unconscious. Not to mention, I just cheated. Oh well, It's not like anyone else will know.

Hell, not even Gaara will know.

I put him down and lean against the cold glass of the car window. I drift off to sleep, cheerfully. I open my eyes in the morning. My heads on Gaara's lap, looking up at him. He's smiling widely. I blinked a couple of times. He chuckled, "So, Naruto, How'd you sleep?" I began blushing as the images of last night popped into my head. "W-what are you so happy for?" "Hehe, oh nothing. Just at the fact that you're a strong person and wouldn't stop cuddling me in your sleep." My eyes widened as my face got redder. "I what?" He nodded, "Mmhm, and you talk in your sleep as well." Oh fuck, I wonder what I said. Hopefully it wasn't anything fatal. I tried to get ahold of myself, but he was so damn cute looking at me like that. "What exactly did I say?" "Nothing important." He was still too joyous. Damn it, what the hell did I say?

I wasn't going to push for more, for two reasons. One, that's rude, considering I haven't done that ever since we became friends; and two, if I didn't say anything related to last night or how I feel or whatever, he would grow suspicious. And then there would go my thought of cheating and no one knowing except for me. "S, can we go now?" I questioned. He nodded, disappointed that I asked, but still happy. We were halfway there and my feet were beginning to kill me. I pulled out my cell phone. "Wait, can't we just call the guys to come get us?" Gaara paused. "Oh yeah, I guess we could've huh? Good thinking. Okay, let's go back." He turned around and started walking. I swear I was about to break that phone and cut him with the broken pieces.

I made the call to Neji. Lee wanted to come along. We reached the cliff side. The car was still there and so were Neji and Lee. They drove home without question or comment. I walk through the door and Hinata's not there. I searched the whole house, and nothing. She probably went home. I guess I really must've pissed her off. I went into my bedroom and shut the door, then flopped on the bed. I turned on the TV, just to get my mind off of Gaara. After an hour or so, the doorbell rang. I rushed to the door. When I opened it, Hinata was standing there. I was so disappointed; I didn't even try to hide it from my face. She sighed and just walked on in. "Ugh, yeah, come on in." I muttered to myself.

I closed the door, "Could I get you something?" "No, no, I'm fine. Thank you." We kind of just stood there for a few awkward moments. She took a deep breath, and then said, "Look Naruto, I kind of get the feeling that you don't want to go out with me anymore, and that's cool. I would be cool with it if I didn't care about you as much as I do now though. So, if you want to break up, tell me now." I was frozen; I didn't know what I wanted. She nodded, "It's okay, your silence says it all." She headed for the door, but I rushed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Hinata, I don't want to break up with you! I'm sorry, it's just that these past few days have been very stressful, and the only way I could keep you from that is by being away. Otherwise, I would definitely blab it to you."

She smiled, "That's what I'm here for. I want you to feel like you can tell me anything, alright? So, from here on out, it's a new beginning." "A better one." I added. I held her close, but as I did, I thought I was hugging Gaara instead.


End file.
